Experimentos fallidos
by Leiram
Summary: Stein trata de experimentar con Mari, con muy pocos buenos resultados. Stein/Mari. Para Serena Minamino Lupin. Spoilers del capítulo 40 del manga.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 40 del manga

* * *

**Experimentos fallidos**

Stein abrió la canilla y se remojó la cara. A continuación se miró al espejo. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había sido culpado del asesinato de Joe Buttataki y tuviera que fugarse con Mari para probar su inocencia. Sabía que por más loco estuviese en aquel momento, él no había matado a BJ, o al menos eso creía.

Suspiró. Desde que comenzó su viaje su locura se había empezado a calmar de apoco y ahora podía decir sin problemas que estaba cuerdo. Aún no sabía exactamente la razón pero se alegraba; ya se estaba cansando de sus alucinaciones de Medusa que lo artomentaban hasta en sus sueños (o pesadillas mejor dicho).

Stein cerró la puerta del baño y volvió a dirigirse a su habitación. Era la madrugada y se suponía que él tendría que estar durmiendo, al día siguiente debía despertarse para comenzar de nuevo con su búsqueda. Aún no habían conseguido ninguna pista sobre quien podría haber sido el asesino ni ninguna manera de probar su inocencia. El día anterior había sido definitivamente uno de los peores que había tenido ya que en vez de usarlo para seguir un rastro que había conseguido hacía poco y que lo llevaría al culpable, dejó que Mari lo guiara en aquel pueblo desconocido ya que ella dijo había estado ahí varias veces. No hace falta decir que en menos de dos horas terminaron perdidos y perdieron el rastro. Cuando llegaron al hotel dónde consiguieron hospedaje, Stein se dijo a sí mismo que nunca más dejaría que la Death Scythe lo volviera a guiar de nuevo en otro lugar.

Stein estuvo a punto de sentarse en su cama cuando escuchó un ronquido. El científico se dirigió a la habitación contigua, abriendo la puerta con sigilo, y se encontró con su arma temporal durmiendo completamente despatarrada: las sábanas ya se encontraban cerca del piso y uno de sus pies estaba fuera de la cama, también tenía los brazos estirados por arriba de su cabeza y su boca abierta tenía algo de baba. Stein sonrió. Si la gente supiera como Mari Mjöllnir, la Death Scythe antiguamente a cargo de Oceanía, supiera como duerme, entonces varios se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Su sonrisa se borró y cuando se preguntó si Joe Buttataki sabría de aquello, obviamente debía de hacerlo, después de todo fue su novio.

Stein se fue acercando con sigilo a la cama de la mujer, los pensamiento de hacía poco olvidados y sonrió maniáticamente. Desde la resurrección del Kishin, no había podido aún hacer ningún experimento, tampoco había podido experimentar nunca con una Death Scythe. Bueno, su antigua arma fue una Death Scythe, pero nunca experimentó con él cuando logró aquel estatus sino antes. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con una Death Scythe sus experimentos tendrían un efecto diferente, o tal vez no. Era un gran misterio y sólo había una sola forma de saberlo.

Con quietud se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirar a la mujer, que aún seguía roncando. Tal y como su sempai, ella también tenía el sueño pesado y nunca despertaba por nada. Probablemente no se daría cuenta de lo que él le haría aquella noche. Con lentitud comenzó a sacarle el camisón sin mangas, que llevaba, por el hombro. Stein miró otra vez a la arma para asegurarse que seguía dormida y continuó llevando a cabo su tarea. Mientras le sacaba la prenda de vestir, el técnico empezó a tocar sin querer la piel de su compañera y se asombró de lo suave que era; ¿sería un efecto de ser una Death Scythe o sólo sería el simple producto de una crema? Stein cada vez estaba más intrigado y comenzó a tocar más la piel. Era increíble la suavidad que sentía, no recordaba haber sentido nunca algo así con ninguno de sus especimenes. Con lentitud fue dirigiéndose a sus pechos para tocarlos, pero fue detenido por un golpe que lo mandó al piso. Stein, aún sin comprender nada se tocó su cabeza, el lugar golpeado y abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una Mari completamente sonrojada que se tapaba con la sábana.

-Ah, mira, no es lo que tú crees… –trató de decir el científico para intentar zafar de la situación, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Tú… tú… - Ella aún seguía roja de la vergüenza y parecía no poder articular ninguna palabra. - ¡Pervertido! –gritó finalmente. A continuación transformó su puño en un martillo y comenzó a golpear a su técnico sin piedad alguna. -¡Hombres, inodoros! ¡Todos son iguales! – Mientras recibía los golpes (y esquivaba algunos), Stein trató de dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando llegó, cerró rápidamente la puerta, suplicando que Mari no la derribase con su fuerza sobrehumana. Al parecer su pedido fue escuchado ya que oyó la puerta de la habitación contigua cerrarse con un portazo.

Stein suspiró de alivio. El día siguiente sería un día horrible, lo sabía. Sólo de algo estaba seguro, nunca más intentaría experimentar con Mari Mjöllnir.

* * *

Mmm... creo que me terminó saliendo más pervertido de lo que quería xD. Este fic va dedicado a _**Serena Minamino Lupin**_. Nosotras hicimos un un trato, ella me haría un Black Star/Kid si yo le escribía algo de Stein así que yo ya cumplí con mi parte.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
